


Enigma

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's thoughts on Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing at all.

Call his methods strange, mad, crazy, or bizarre. They worked.

Almost every criminal that ever went through the interrogation room has experienced the enigma that is Goren.

None of them were safe from it.

Mike Logan was amazed by it. Enthralled if you will.

It was like watching an incredible illusion being pulled off without all the smoke and mirrors.

From the head tilts to erratic hand gestures to the outlandish things that he says.

It was strange.

Mad.

Crazy.

Bizarre.

Every time you step in to watch Goren interrogate, you were there to watch magic and true genius at work. There was no doubt about that.

How someone could do that was beyond most people but that was what Goren did.

Logan smiled as he watched the man at work. It was never old or boring. And he never got tired of watching.

The perp was pulled out the room and Goren scratched the back of his head before he gathered up all his papers.

He looked at the two way mirror with a small smile knowing who was still watching him. Mike smiled back even though he couldn't be seen. It was a good show and he couldn't wait for the next one.


End file.
